Rock Man X 9: The White Virus and The Legends
by MetalHeadPrincess
Summary: Even since the events of Rock Man X 8, Axl has been acting very weird and violent even with the removal of whatever jumped into the gem of his helmet. With this, Axl ends up disappearing and a small group of Maverick Hunters appear who call themselves The Legends, their leader being a figure that hides being a cloak and happens to be a female. Who are they and where was Axl now?
1. Chapter 1

I was resting in bed when everything started. Only being a few years old, unknown to many outside of my own home from never leaving the house, just as my father told me to do. The smell of alcohol and smoke filling the house almost instantly after I awoke from hearing glass break from the flight below me. It took me a long time to process before what really woke me up was my window being bashed in by some shadowed figures. The crystals fluttering onto the floor only to turn whatever surviving pieces of glass into shimmering dust.

My body naturally cringed and scooted back on the bed, my core vibrating extremely fast that my fingers twitches when they had no orders from my body to move. The figures loomed into the room, murmuring as the fire below grew larger and both my father and mother began to notice its presence. They ran down to see if it was truly there and not a prank. I heard them calling out my name, over and over in a frantic flurry of syllables. My fear kept my voice swallowed in my throat, unable to alert them of my situation. My mind blank on how to react to the giant things looking in at me like a circus freak.

I saw them move away briefly, but somehow, I knew that this was not the time to breath out. My breath still caught deep within my lung-less body, they began to light something. Once, twice, three times I saw a spark light up before a true flame lit onto something, showing the lines of each of the figures' faces. I gasped as my door was being banged on by both parents. Before I could scream for the first time, some more glass broke, leading another flame to light in the room.

Looking at the flames, I saw the hate the figures had towards me. I then scurried off my bed, hearing both my parents screaming as the frame of the house moaned in weakness. The black clouds already filled my room, ruining my system with the small flakes fluttering within its life-taking fumes. I only heard things falling when I crawled upon the unsturdy floor, hearing it groan and crack under my weight. Coughing, I managed to get into the hallway and out of my room quickly, flames consuming the staircase, leaving me no option but to work my way to the roof through the attic window. More flames ate their way at me as I scurried around on the floor and to the only house that was not yet on fire, the attic.

As I made my way to become free, eyes watering, burning from the carbon monoxide overdose I continued to inhale, the floor crumbled and soon, gave in, sending me to the center of the entire scene of hell's fury. Fire, fire everywhere around me as the hated made the orange flames only grow brighter like the embers within the piles of thick darkness! I was injured, badly, My arms and one leg disabled from the large fall of three flights. I felt so helpless, looking around to somehow hop my way out in the blurred mess of orange, yellow, and red.

In the mists of my weeping, I saw the image of what haunts me to this day. Her, she was there, body burning but not reacting to the heat that was spreading along her peaches and cream colored flesh. I felt my eyes continue to become blinded by heat and tears while they widened at the sight of her on fire. Her muscles and bones being exposed as the air stunk of burning flesh.

"MOMMY!"

I remember my body cried in denial of the sight of her being there under the weight of the debris and flames. I tried to crawl to her so that maybe, somehow, I could rescue her and myself. I was only a few inches away, reaching out to her like she were to grab my hand tenderly. With my systems and core growing weary and weaker with each pulse my core burst out to keep me active, I felt my eyes shutting as I tried to be a hero.

When my eyes failed me and left me in what seemed to be an eternal darkness, I felt hands grab me out of where I lied on the floor. Everything hurt as I felt like the fire magically spread onto me with the protective grasp around my small frame. My eyes slowly forged themselves open to see a big blue blur, this blur was carrying me, the clanking of metal against other objects lingering in my ears like my ears were caves.

"Hang in there."

A soothing, male voice said as it must have seen my eyes were open. The flames disappeared into darkness and what seemed to be random white lights of the street, cool air hitting me as if to reassure me nothing changed. I ignored the comfort, knowing she would never be with me ever again. She was dead and now I might be too. The blue figure set me down somewhere, a stretcher? Whatever it was, more reploids lingered over me as they opened me up like the robot I really was. The fact I had a human personality never will replace the fact that I am not really alive but just a walking pile of metal and electricity to power every movement my body made.

My hearing faded after that as I fell back into the darkness I was in not too long before this blue being found me in the mess. In that eternal slumber, I saw her one last time. She was beautiful. jet black hair, just like me, long and flowing naturally. Her big, mocha-colored eyes being squinted slightly only to show her perfect pearl-white smile towards me like I did something correctly.

"Don't leave me…" I pleaded. "I need you."

She only smiled more, closing her eyes with a soothing sigh as her long flowing purple dress moved with the chilling draft that made her seem so angel-like. She then disappeared like the glass atoms of my window, floating farther and farther from my hand reaching again out to her. She was gone. Taken too soon from me and forever to remain that way from this blasted war. I was left to suffer paranoia from the events and live with myself from the fact that I could have helped her, but did not out of my own weakness. What is wrong with me? A reploid having paranoia. I was doomed. I was scrap metal and whomever started the fire got what they wanted. Death. Sick, twisted, death.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, that was a long time ago. I have grown older and with the waves of time I have come across unnatural horrors that reploids face now if they are not one of the maverick hunters. Me being a child reploid though I didn't notice these things until my curiosity got the better of me. I remember not long after this event I had been rebooted from a long period of time being unconscious and almost forgetting the name _she _gave me. Tranquility. My own name even holds an underlying chill to it even today. After I woke up though I was alone for awhile, forced to go into hiding from the outer world that was out to kill me. Ignorant to knowing what a broken world I lived in, I only followed my father's orders for awhile.  
The first rule he put in place was that I was no longer to call him Father but rather just our last name, Kur. I asked why and he said it was only for the better at the time but in reality, it was so that when we needed to go out someone wouldn't attack us. The second rule was that I couldn't ever go out or be seen alone. The last rule was that I wasn't allowed onto the mainland, where the maverick hunters were.  
Those were the three main rules set in front of me. It wasn't long until my curiosity set in though and try as I might have, I always got caught the first few times. Eventually, after a few months of being alone and feeling isolated, Kur kept disappearing into his new built lab and left me to try and entertain myself. I had not a bloody clue as to why he left me alone all the time and I felt myself becoming extremely depressed when it happened. More months passed, still being alone in the house to the point where I would force myself into a coma-like state to find some escape from all the memorized rooms of my new home. Many times I kept my windows closed too because looking outside was not much better.  
Outside there were even darker things. A carbon monoxide-like fog hanging over the city outside and creating a bubble around it to where you were sectioned off from the real world and only looked to a lead-colored sky. Inside this bubble there was a place that one would assume was a post-apocalyptic site. The city being a mix between rust and mud color on every building and even on the ground where decaying grass. Upon the ground and broken asphalt, there was glass crystals from the windows, both high and low along with trash humans left behind from their consumption of things needed to sustain life. To put a long story short, it was dead, like _her_.  
Winter came and passed that year slowly and painstakingly, but when the spring came around to show the unchanged state of what I thought was the entire world, I was called out to come down to Kur's office. Now, Kur's office always scared me back then, seeing him always come and go out of it with new injuries or acid burns. I wasn't so keen on going in but, Kur wanted me to come. Reaching up to the doorknob I grabbed the handle, turning it slightly before walking in to see Kur and this other small girl.  
Being confused, I tilted my head slightly, seeing the girl facing me that seemed displeased with me already. Her face was wrinkled up into a pounting like face of which made it hard for one to see her bright blue eyes unlike mine which were mint green at the time. We both had jet black hair but hers was cut into a bob-like style rather than outgrown and ragged like mine might have appeared at the time. I also took note in how she towered over me and had to look down to me like I was a peasant or she was a queen. Her frame was wider than mine due to her being taller than me. I could just feel the horrid vibe pouring off her that made me quickly look away from her and up to Kur.  
Kur looked down to me and moved his head in a fashion to silently tell me to say hello first. That wasn't any help to my confidence. I then turned my attention back to the younger, but fierce looking girl with no enthusiasm.

"H-Hi. M-My name is Tranquility." I heard myself say in a weak voice. 

"Name's Lily." She said back in a deeper, feminine timbre.

Trying to maintain a calm appearance, I smiled a bit and slowly put my hand out. Lily only looked down to it with a shake of her head so that the longest threads of her hair would lightly tap her face. She then pushed my hand down and walked around me. I was nothing to her. She could care less about me. That was clear enough. This is where it all started, the part where the family was being pulled apart thread by thread until it would soon unravel into a personal battle in the middle of war. The very thing that came to an undoing.


End file.
